Orhan of Fenn
Orhan of Fenn, in the early days of the formation of the Malazan Empire, was a fighter of possible giant blood, and he was perhaps from the Great Fenn Range of northern Quon Tali.Kellanved's Reach, Dramatis Personae Orhan - clad in a cuirass of iron - was a towering pale fellow, some seven feet tall, with a scarred, bald head and a wide jaw. Orhan's voice and laugh were produced in a "deep bass rumble".Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 1, US TPB p.7-11 Although the bald giant's usual weapon was a twelve-foot-tall halberd/poleaxe,Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 1, US TPB p.8 he also used, on occasion, maces in both hands,Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 8, US TPB p.126 or wielded a single, huge hammer.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 12, US TPB p.183 The aggressive Orhan's war-cry was given in a shattering bellow.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 8, US TPB p.126 In Kellanved's Reach At some point, Orhan of Fenn had joined the mercenary troop of Orjin Samarr.Kellanved's Reach, Dramatis Personae The bald giant had become one of Orjin's trusted inner circle of lieutenants - who also considered themselves to be Orjin's "unofficial bodyguard".Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 4, US TPB p.62 Orhan and Orjin had worked out a system for signaling the entire troop about changing direction - in mid-battle - utilizing Orhan's tall halberd. When called for, Orhan would twirl his halberd in a great overhead circle, ending the arc to point towards the desired new direction. Upon Orhan signaling in this fashion, the mercenary troop of heavies would then march off in the new direction - as one - in an arrow-shaped formation with Orjin at point.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 1, US TPB p.10 Although not outstandingly intelligent, Orhan of Fenn had a lot of practical common sense.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 16, US TPB p.246 He was also engagingly optimistic and possessed a hearty sense of humor, which could ease tense situations among the others of the troop.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 4, US TPB p.66 Because of his great size and fighting skills with a variety of weapons, Orhan was often in the forefront of any fighting that needed to be done.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 12, US TPB p.182-183Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 19, US TPB p.293-294 At one point, as the group was heading towards the western coast of Quon Tali via caverns which had been formed by an underground river, Orhan and the others encountered an undead K'Chain Che'Malle. The troop's mage, Yune, was able to explain how to dispatch the creature - i.e., by dismemberment. It was decided that everyone would attack the creature all at the same time - with the hope that the force of sheer numbers would allow it to be overpowered. The fighting was hot and heavy, and progress with disabling the K'Chain was slowly taking place. Then Orhan charged the creature, armed with a great two-handed mattock, and managed to deliver, with a bellowing yell, a mighty blow directly upon the thing's skull. The creature staggered, but unfortunately was able to snap its jaws around Orhan and to throw him violently against the cavern wall - mortally injuring the giant Fenn. While the others finished dismembering the creature, Orhan died in the arms of Yune, who was unable to do anything to save him. Orjin was also present as Orhan of Fenn breathed his last, and Orjin told Orhan that it had been "a fight to remember" - to which Orhan "nodded his mute agreement...before his head fell slack".Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 21, US TPB p.313-318 Notes and references Category:Males Category:Fenn Category:Lieutenants Category:Quon Talians